


「ALL罗」百万英镑宝贝（上）

by BAW



Series: 「ALL罗」百万英镑宝贝 [1]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bottom!cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW
Summary: 终于还是对小小罗下了手⋯⋯爵爷我对不起你孤身来到英国打工的小小罗突然接到了母亲罹患癌症的噩耗，但他贫穷的家庭根本出不起医疗费，情急之下，克里斯接受了室友的馊主意，走上了红灯区的街头⋯⋯站街！雷者千万慎入！





	「ALL罗」百万英镑宝贝（上）

（一）

“克里斯，妈妈她⋯⋯诊断出了癌症。”姐姐带着哭腔的声音仿佛在用力挤压克里斯的心，“可是她坚持说不要治⋯⋯我们实在没有办法，克里斯，回来吧，陪陪她⋯⋯我⋯⋯”

姐姐已泣不成声。

克里斯攥紧听筒。突如其来的噩耗和前所未有的决心让他眼圈通红。

他一定会回去的，只不过是带着足够治病的钱一起。

为了给贫困的家庭减轻一点点负担，克里斯十八岁便孤身前往英国打工，两年过后，他也只是曼彻斯特工业城一个普通的工人，挣着普普通通的薪水，除去生活必要开支外几乎所有钱都寄回家里。不要说治病这么多的钱，就是让他提前交一个月房租他都做不到。

可是，母亲却是他绝不能失去的。不久前父亲离开的痛苦还清晰的烙印在他心里，无论如何，他都不想再承受一次。

可是他又能做什么呢？他只是曼彻斯特这座大城市里一个小小的外来者，他想给母亲治病，想把母亲接到英国接受最好的治疗，可是以他的工资再工作十年都凑不齐医疗费。

克里斯想哭，可他拼命把眼泪忍了回去——他得坚强起来，只能靠他自己了。

室友玛丽姗姗归来，惊恐地听到克里斯正在四处打听器官买卖的渠道。

克里斯的工资让他只能合租，而他的室友更是承担了大部分费用。远低于平均价的房租当然伴随着麻烦，他们的公寓不仅位于生活最混乱的红灯区，克里斯还得忍受室友时不时带回家的客人——没错，她是个“特殊服务从业者”。

当初合租时克里斯赌咒发誓绝不会伤害她，玛丽翻了个白眼，不耐烦地回道：“无所谓，反正我又不吃亏。”

克里斯倒是面红耳赤不知所措了。

后来据玛丽说，她选克里斯就是因为她对这种类型完全没兴趣，顶多只有母爱；而且克里斯看上去个子颇高，虽然瘦了点，但估计能帮她对付那些不付账的男人。

当然，后来遇到耍赖的嫖客时，克里斯尽管一马当先冲了上去，还是一把就被推倒在地，最后还是玛丽趁着那个不守规矩的嫖客摸克里斯屁股时抄起高跟鞋痛揍了那家伙一顿。

听到事情来龙去脉后，玛丽赶紧打断了克里斯卖肾的想法。

“别傻了，卖身都比卖肾强！”玛丽道，“你的器官可不是树上的苹果，摘了还能长！”

看着克里斯苍白的脸，玛丽叹了口气，翻找出银行卡，“七千英镑，再多真没有了，记得给老娘留点养老⋯⋯”

克里斯咬了咬牙，还是拒绝了，“这远远不够⋯⋯你还是帮我联系一下怎么卖⋯⋯”

“滚！老娘怎么知道！”玛丽怒道，“我只知道怎么卖身！”

“也行。”克里斯耷拉着眉毛，“说真的，只要能赚钱，让我做什么都行。”

过于绝望的氛围让两个人静默了好一会儿，半晌，玛丽道：“说不定行得通。”

克里斯：“啊？”

“我是说，”玛丽难得慢吞吞地说，“我听见过好几次，那些男人说你屁股翘⋯⋯”

克里斯瞪大了眼睛。

“有不少喜欢你这款的⋯⋯之前有人跟我打听你的价钱，我随口报了三倍的，还真有人愿意。”玛丽说，“你可以白天多打几份工，晚上再接活，医药费也不是一天就要全付，如果你不怕累的话，凑够每天的医药费完全没问题。”

“虽然没有卖肾一次赚的多，但肾可只能卖一次，卖了就没了，和别人睡觉可不会少一块肉——如果他没有暴力倾向的话。”

玛丽刚开口就后悔了，克里斯还不满二十，在她看来还是个孩子——虽然红灯区的大部分人十三岁的时候甚至就不是个孩子了，但克里斯身上却有一种少见的纯粹，虽然他生活在混乱的环境里，过得也并不容易，但他还是坚持用劳动而不是违法来挣面包，玛丽实在不忍心亲手把他推进泥潭，带着他出卖尊严——看在上帝的份儿上，她甚至都不知道克里斯是不是个纯直男，能不能接受和男人搞，哦不，是被男人搞。

但她还是硬着头皮说下去了，因为她更知道，这个烂到极点的主意甚至是克里斯最好的选择，他们只是曼彻斯特最底层的人，找不到任何其他办法去筹到那么大一笔钱，除了出卖身体——永久地失去身体的一部分或短暂地失去全部。

克里斯别无选择。

玛丽的心一点点往下沉，她等待着克里斯做出决定，隐隐期待着他的拒绝。

她会安慰他这没什么，皮肉钱其实也不是那么好赚，没必要为此丢掉一切，她会陪他一起想别的办法，总能一点点凑齐那该死的钱⋯⋯

她看到克里斯点了点头。

玛丽的心彻底坠了下去。

（二）

“听好了，别以为钱那么好挣，只要拉下面子站上街就有客人上门，在外面白白站一个晚上结果屁事没有这才是常态，”玛丽色厉内荏，“普通的流莺只能碰运气接些散客，真正常年玩的大客户都找专业老鸨，所以如果天亮了你的初夜还在也别哭鼻子。”

克里斯涨红了脸，不知是因为玛丽尖刻的话还是因为她毫不留情地戳穿了自己的处男身份，“我不是⋯⋯”

玛丽冷笑一声，满脸写着“你是不是老娘还不知道吗？”，克里斯默默闭上了嘴。

“也别以为躺下来张开腿就能顺利结束，这可是个技术工种。”玛丽继续道，“虽然有的人就喜欢雏儿，但你也别太呆，说出去丢我的人。”

克里斯点了点头，“我会努力的。”他小声说。

“我以后再也不随便跟你借钱了。”克里斯一脸敬畏地补充道。

“今天晚上是曼联和曼城的同城德比，客流量高峰期。”玛丽一边解释一边指挥克里斯换衣服，她干脆利落地否决了克里斯一众品味怪异的衣服，想了想还是选了克里斯周末出去踢球时的衣服——红色短袖白色短裤外加黑色长袜，“足球之夜嘛。”——而且这身衣服显得你腰细腿长屁股翘，别以为和你踢球的那些人把你压倒在草地上只是想阻止你进球。玛丽把这句话吞进了肚子。

克里斯有些不自在地拽了拽T恤下摆，他个子高腰却细，腰部的衣服空荡荡地晃着，“这颜色会不会太曼联了？万一遇到曼城球员呢？”

“曼联球迷当然会喜欢，曼城球迷会更想干你。”玛丽直白地说，“谁赢谁输都无所谓，赢了的庆祝，输了的泄愤找安慰，反正都是我们的生意。”

“看完比赛的球迷最冲动，最容易掏钱，”玛丽一边帮克里斯抹发胶一边说，“上次露比陪了两个看完欧冠的球迷，一晚上就赚了三百镑。有这样的球迷，也难怪球员赚钱，我们辛辛苦苦一晚上，还不如他们随便踢踢球几分钟赚的多。以前我见过一个高级俱乐部的‘伴游’，一次就赚几千镑，但这还不到那些球员半天的工资呢。”

周六的夜已深了，球赛已结束，球迷们成群结队地从酒吧里出来，喝得半醉继续找乐子。玛丽带着克里斯快速赶往他们的特定区域，瞟了一眼兴奋的球迷，往克里斯兜里塞了一打套子和一整瓶润滑，“如果他不想戴套，让他付双倍的钱。”玛丽言简意赅，克里斯的脸已经快要比身上的T恤还要红了。

玛丽抽空看了下赛报，曼联绝杀险胜——完美的结局，玛丽想，克里斯今夜会大丰收的。不管是主队险胜还是惜败的球迷，都会群情激昂，急需发泄。他们会一眼看到这个小鹿一样高挑纤细的男孩，穿着不合身的宽大的球衣，黑色球袜裹着笔直修长的小腿，脚踝纤细得像是一把就能折断，像是刚加入球队的新人球员，让人又想好好对他，慢慢教会他适应“新事物”；又想狠狠地欺负他，让这个不知天高地厚的菜鸟好好尝尝教训，看那双眼睛因惊恐而湿润，瞳孔瑟缩⋯⋯

克里斯的眼睛⋯⋯玛丽回头，怔怔地望着克里斯的眼睛——圆圆的鹿眼，巧克力色的眼瞳明亮湿润，眼角下垂，无辜又天真。他做好了奉献出身体的准备，但他根本不知道那些男人会做什么⋯⋯他们不会只是普通的做爱，甚至不会像对待别的站街女一样对待克里斯。克里斯似乎天生能勾起男人占有的欲望，得不到就摧毁。他们会毫不顾忌地对待克里斯，故意粗暴只为看他眼角泛红的样子。他们会抓着他的脚踝，握着他的腰，把握他身上一切纤细得让人想折断的部位，看他无助地想要逃离却又轻易地被抓着腰摁回原位；他们会从克里斯身后蛮牛一样冲撞，像发情的公狗操干年幼的母狗，看他的脊背被撞得颤抖，肩背努力挺起却一次次脱力塌下，他们会⋯⋯

一旦有了对克里斯为所欲为的机会，没有人会放过他。

一股强烈的恐慌感涌过玛丽全身，克里斯以为他做好了准备，但他根本不知道他真正会遭遇什么⋯⋯玛丽对那些男人再了解不过，她向克里斯伸出手，想尽全力阻止这件事发生，在他们还可以原路返回的时候⋯⋯

然而，已经晚了。

一辆车在克里斯面前急停。

PS

小小罗真好，每次看到小小我脑子里除了感到治愈，就是各种肮脏想法⋯⋯

然后就想到爵爷的凝视⋯⋯

但我终于还是对小小下手了⋯⋯没办法，罗哥新广告那么骚，不搞他我都对不起那个姿势！

（所以尤文罗的锅为什么要小小背⋯⋯）

而且南京的罗哥也好可爱嘤嘤嘤，小迷弟不要太多！咱们搞完小小接着搞年下！


End file.
